


Neon lights and dark nights

by forresearchpurposes



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Because I am a self indulgent trash, I decided to write a oneshot of my rarepair, M/M, Maybe even drag some people into this hell, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forresearchpurposes/pseuds/forresearchpurposes
Summary: I would like to say thank you to my dear friend, Snek, who has indulged and enabled not just me, but also many others, with their creativity and amazing art. Also, thank you for putting up with my ideas regarding the ship and thank you for being there.Additionally, I would wish to say thank you to many others who are forced to listen to my rambling.//A casual one-shot for Breach and Sova. Nothing explicit.
Relationships: Breach/Sova (VALORANT)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Neon lights and dark nights

There was not much light in the dim room save for the neon numbers reflecting from the glassy surface of the mechanical clock, the distant streetlights and signs that hovered several feet above the ground, and blue, now muted in order to blend in with the environment. It did not require much analytical skill to determine that the hunter’s eye reacted like this to the environment; Breach imagined that this was simply a tool to ensure his own safety while out on a hunt at late hours, however, it seemed to provide exactly the same amount of functionality as it did in the broad daylight.

The Swede looked away for a moment. 

Sometimes, and he was sure Sova harbored the same thoughts, he wondered how it was even possible for such individuals like them to end up favoring one another. At a first glance, they were like polar opposites, standing for their own values and stubbornly defending their rights, believing that their methods of approach were perfect. Perhaps this was the reason Breach had been lured in by that archer: whatever he said, no matter how sharp and creative, Sova proved to possess even sharper wit than anticipated. Furthermore, he was extremely insightful, sometimes to the point when it was making people uncomfortable, and the Swede knew he was not easy to read. People saw only what he allowed them to perceive and this was more than enough to create a perfect image of a feared, hardworking, and professional mercenary. 

Breach could not pinpoint exactly when they grew close. One day they were struggling to even stand near each other. He could recall several occasions when he wanted to snap Sova’s neck in five different ways, yet the next day their relationship improved during a mission. The tension was still there, but a different kind this time.  
That kind of tension that made them a bit bolder and braver each time they got to be together, but it has been testing waters for the majority of time… just as now. Breach’s metallic fingers glided across the hunter’s thighs that were grappling his lap. The man on top of him was extremely patient, but the Swede could feel his watchful eyes studying his expressions with curiosity. It did not take long for Breach to finally cave in and look back at Sova. The hunter had let his hair flow loosely before the slumber, and with all the distant bright lights, it looked like a silver waterfall that cascaded down his shoulders and back. Whenever he saw a sight like this, Brach could consider himself both a lucky man for the sight was something that deemed him speechless.  
A careful caress on his jaw forced Swede to surface from his thoughts and instinctively lean into the palm. He remained like this only for a moment, savoring the warmth, before the position shifted slightly and Sova pulled Breach into a hug; the hunter rested his head over the Swede’s shoulder. 

“You’re tense,” he heard a murmur against his ear before the hunter’s arms began waltzing across his back; though it was nothing in comparison to a massage, the sensation the trained fingertips provided was divine. Sova received nothing but a small shrug in response, but it was enough to provide the other with enough intel to keep going, and instead Breach simply pulled the Russian closer to him, trapping his frame in a metallic prison. If he had anything to say and protest this position, it was far too late to turn the tides.

But the silence ensued and all their thoughts, whether they were troubled or filled with satisfaction or with sorrow, were pondered over and soon dissipated in silence and small displays of affection, starting with tiny kisses over the shoulders and collar, then up to the neck and pecks over their mouths. Both were careful, knowing full well that if they had let themselves free, they would not make it to the mission on time.  
The time had lost its value, but even if their interests were elsewhere, the two hard to force a parting. 

With a sigh, he watched Sova back away towards his bed and conceal himself from the world with the blankets. Few minutes passed before Breach followed. It was only when his head hit the pillow that he realized how tired he actually was and how the sleep was dragging him deeper into slumber with its magnetic tendrils. He did not even hear the quiet footsteps that approached his bed, but a small kiss on his forehead drew out a quiet laugh before he pulled Sova down into his embrace: “C’mere, you dork.”  
It was a tight space for the two, clearly with a promise of sore limbs in a few hours, but it was certainly better than nothing.


End file.
